Various types of devices are utilized in office and teaching environments for visually displaying different types of information to groups of people. Examples of such devices are chalkboards, overhead projectors, and writable marker board arrangements. However, these conventional devices are typically not adapted to enable the user to readily move displayed information to other convenient viewable locations so that new information can be displayed and viewed contemporaneously therewith. In addition, the flat viewing surface provided by these conventional devices may not be easily viewable to all members of the audience.